Fireworks
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: It's the fourth of July in camp half blood! The Hephaestus cabin has put together a firework display! The whole camp is excited for this show. None of them know that Aphrodite made a little change to the firework display. Hmm… What did she do? Can this turn out to be good or bad? Review and tell me what you think! Rated T! After TLO! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! WARNING PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

**Fireworks **

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! This is in celebration of the fourth of July! Before I give you the summary, I have a few announcements! Don't forget to vote on my poll, to see which story I will do next! Also, subscribe to my community. It is called ~Percabeth~ and the link can be found on my profile! Lastly I have become a beta, so if any of my readers are in need of my services PM me! A new chapter of Heroes of Olympus is coming up today and also the last chapter of He's mine will be up also! So I now present you with a brief summary: **

**It's the fourth of July in camp half blood! The Hephaestus cabin has put together a firework display! The whole camp is excited for this show. None of them know that Aphrodite made a little change to the firework display. Hmm… What did she do? Can this turn out to be good or bad? **

**Okay, so that's the summary for this one-shot! This is before the new series, but after the last Olympian! So I hope you like it and enjoy the chapter! **

**Me: Hey guys I now own PJO!**

**Rick Riordan: Uh, no you don't! **

**Me: But you sent me a note saying I do! **

**Rick and Me: STOLL!**

**Connor and Travis: Yikes! **

**Me: Well, I guess I have to keep on doing this: I do not own PJO, happy? I'm not! **

* * *

**Percy POV **

As I walked around camp I saw gleaming colors of red, white, and blue. This Fourth of July was different. We would be celebrating it with new friends and without some friends The Hephaestus cabin made a special firework display in honor of all the people who died during the war, even Bianca! I couldn't wait for the display!

I walked past the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth. She waved to me and returned top her architect book, the Greek addition of course. Annabeth and I were kind of awkward for the last few days, mainly because of our little kiss underwater.

I still blushed at the thought. I really do like everything about her. The way her intense grey eyes seem like she's thinking about a hundred things at one: which she probably is. The way my nickname rolled out of her mouth: seaweed brain. Most of all the way her princess curls roll all over her back and flip around when she walks. Ugh! I am really whipped! I think Annabeth stole my man card, even though we aren't dating. That's the big question I'm wondering.

Are we dating?

After that kiss I was getting really confused! Were we a couple or not? I shook off my thoughts and continued walking.

I headed towards the creek and dipped my feet in. My body instantly felt revived and my senses became alert. In the corner of my eye I saw what looks like blond hair. Maybe some girl from another cabin that was passing by the woods.

That was certainly fishy; I mean she came from the direction where the fireworks were kept. Maybe she was that blond girl from the Hephaestus cabin, what's her name? Giovanna, that's it! Wait, wasn't she a brunette? Ugh!

As I was thinking of the name of the mystery girl, I heard a little _crunch. _I got up, my hand in my back pocket, holding onto riptide. I turned toward the trees to face the attacker. I heard more of the sound and a blond hair beauty came out.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hey Wise Girl"

She smiled at the use of her nickname and sat next to me. I smirked and made a bubble of water appear and made it hover above her head.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would!"

I relaxed and heard a satisfying _sploosh, _then a very intimidating growl. Next thing you know it two owls came straight at me and started pecking my face! They finally grew tired and retreated back to there home.

"Now that was just cruel"

"Yeah, well throwing a bubble at someone's head isn't that nice either!"

"Touché"

"You're such a seaweed brain!"

"You're such a wise girl!"

"Fish boy"

"Owl face"

"Barnacle breath"

"Blond owl"

"Sea spawn"

"Dumb blond" **(A/N no offense to any blonds, my friends blond and she's one of the smartest in our grade!) **

Annabeth gasped and her eyes transformed into a death glare. I couldn't help but cringe, but she still had nothing on Nico's death glares. I mean he was the son of Hades for Zeus' sake!

"Why you little…"

Then about ten owls came out looking very angry. I gulped and went in the water. Thank god owls have feathers! Then I saw little brown things float in the water. EW… Owl poop polluting the precious water! Sadly, one of the wretched owls decided to pollute on my head. Man, I didn't know that owls were good at beating people's asses!

I emerged from the water and found no more owls. I saw Annabeth with a smug grin plastered onto her face. I scowled at her before I swam back to the side of the creek.

"Who knew owls could beat people's asses!"

"I knew" Annabeth said cockily

"Of course you know! You are a wise girl!"

She chuckled and held out a hand. I accepted and she pulled me up, and to my surprise let go again. I fell with a _thump. _When I got up I rubbed my but and found Annabeth already halfway back to the camp. Being the son of Poseidon, I wanted a big water filled entrance. I summoned and wave and 'surfed' back to camp. When I landed on the camp grounds I saw people looking at me with awe.

I turned around and saw tons of angry and wet tree nymphs and dydrads.

Oh boy, what did I get myself into?

* * *

**A Little While Later**

I angrily plopped myself next to Annabeth, who was patiently waiting for the firework display. I had just got out of the infirmary, after getting beaten by those violent nature friendly creatures! Man I had splinters where I never thought I could get them before. I got out of my thoughts when I heard Mr. D.

"Okay, the Hephaestus cabin made a fireworks display, in honor of the fourth of July! Let the fireworks begin!"

I heard a boom and a bright scene was in front of me. It was Clarisse fighting the hydra, but there was no Selina in the picture. I heard the Ares cabin cheer before the scene dispersed.

The next scene was when I was fighting Hyperion. People still looked at me with impressed faces.

The next one was when Annabeth jumped in front of the knife for me. I cringed at the memory and the Aphrodite cabin cooed.

Next was all the people who died. Their faces popped up, while some of us cried.

Bianca Di Angelo face popped up and you could see Nico trying to hold back tears while utterly failing.

Then Zoë Nightshade and the hunters started to cry for their former lieutenant, even Thalia!

Then Pan showed up which surprised me, but Nico and the nature spirits were crying their eyes out.

Castor popped up next which made even Dionysus cry!

The next one was Charles Beckendorf, who I still blamed myself for his death. I let a lone tear drop and the Hephaestus cabin started crying.

The next one was Michael Yew.

Then Selina Beauregard, which made the Aphrodite cabin and Clarisse cry. I cried a little too, she was one of the only girls from the Aphrodite cabin who was nice to me!

The next one was Ethan Nakamura.

Lastly, Luke Castellan the one and only. I heard Annabeth sniffle a bit and looked at Thalia, who had a tear slip down her cheek.

After that ordeal Dionysus spoke up.

"Well…" He started but was interrupted by a burst of flames. An image came up and I stood there in shock.

It showed me and Annabeth in a bubble kissing. All eyes turned on us and we blushed furiously. I felt my face grow hotter and some people (Connor and Travis) wolf whistled. Then another thing came up and it said: _**A Little Present from Aphrodite, to my favorite couple Percabeth! **_

"Um… Well dismissed!" Chiron said. I felt someone push me and I smashed into Annabeth's lips. We stood there in shock but we responded. Our lips moved in sync and we stayed there for Zeus know how long. As we pulled apart the Aphrodite cabin squealed.

"Annabeth, what are we?" I asked curiously, my arm around her waist. She smiled at me and responded.

"We are… Percabeth"

* * *

**A/N Aw… Percabeth! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think by reviewing or PM me! If you need a beta, I would be happy to help. Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is an authors not, not a chapter, as this story is only. A one-shot! I'm so sorry if I'm confusing you! I mixed up the dates! So I know TLO was in August, but let's pretend it was in June! I'm so sorry for the mix up! I'm sorry about the format too. I updated from my iPad. Well, bye my amazing readers! 


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
